


维修

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, 微车, 摸鱼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“通敌”的故事





	维修

**Author's Note:**

> 一万年前的脑洞，红光千年隼
> 
> 焦虑就想摸鱼
> 
> 所以小摸一把
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

“Rey，你那边……出什么事了吗？你早该回来了……”通讯器终于被接听了，Rose的声音听上去十分焦急和担心。

“Rose？我、我没事，就是……就是千年隼的推进装置出了点问题……不用派人来！我已经就近找了一个星球去修了，过两天就好。替我告诉其他人，我会尽快回来的……不说了，我先去看看船修得怎么样了！”Rey却挂断得有些仓促。

以义军现在的军费预算，他们还无法做到人手配备一个便携式全息设备。也幸亏没有，不然整个义军就都能看到了——方才，第一秩序的现任最高领袖就站在银河系最后的绝地身后，目不转睛地注视着她。

Rey当然知道他在那了，男人的上衣还是她亲手脱的呢。少女不好意思地冲他笑了笑，并伸手按下了静音键。她敢保证，现在这个情况下，除非下一个打断他们的通话请求是来自Leia的，否则Kylo Ren一定会立刻下令，命第一秩序暂停休整，然后全力围剿义军。

不对，现在的他暂时还不能这么干……哦，这又是另一个故事了。简而言之，Hux终于反了，在一次反击来自外星系的不明势力突袭中。Kylo Ren像每一次一样驾驶着缄默者直冲前线，歼星舰则留守后方进行炮火掩护。只是这一回，新的“定局者号”竟然“意外走火”了，激光炮不偏不倚地射向了在敌机中穿梭着的缄默者。尽管，驾驶技术一流且有原力加持的Kylo Ren已经在第一时间反应并躲避了，炮弹还是射穿了一边的机翼，使得他在闪着红光的警报中向着那颗邻近的行星坠去。

所幸这颗星球的地表覆盖着茂密的植被，战机在滑行一段后才没有直接爆炸。但当Kylo Ren发现，自己先是突然失去了接入第一秩序内部的通讯权限，再是直到头顶的歼星舰一艘一艘地消失、进入光速跳跃，也没有哪怕一个搜救机器人被派出，便明白了，刚刚的一切确实是一场刻意为之的谋杀。说不定自己刚落到地面上，Hux就强忍着脸上的得意洋洋，“悲痛而遗憾地”宣布了最高领袖的死讯。

可很快，Kylo Ren就觉得这并不是完全是一件坏事——就在不远处，他看到了自己再熟悉不过的千年隼，以及同样一身狼狈的绝地武士。

原力。

因为Chewie临时有别的事，Rey才不得不一个人去外星系交易这批物资。没有副驾驶员的协助，她实在是有些力不从心——能装满千年隼的货舱，可想而知这批货到底吸引了多少海盗。被击中后迫降在这里，少女已经做好同这群尾随过来的老鼠苦战一场的准备了。却没有想到，自己倒是等来了另一个不速之客。

说真的，比起Kylo Ren，她更愿意去面对海盗……什么？他说他“已经不是什么最高领袖了”？

一般情况下，只要对话得以继续，僵硬的关系就总会慢慢软化。首先，她觉得自己还得感谢Ben，“帮”她剿灭了那群海盗。于是Rey便默许了，自己跑上跑下地修理着千年隼时，男人可以跟在她身边“献殷勤”——没别的意思，但自己与他实在是比和Finn那次有默契太多了，说中继器就绝不会递散热片。

小的损伤，一两天也就修补好了。然而千年隼真正的故障，在于被击中了好几次的推进装置。是的，她后来的这次通讯其实并没有骗Rose，或者说……不完全在骗她——推进装置的确出“点”问题，只不过在这么个偏僻的星球上，她必须亲自想办法修理而已。可爬进去检查过一次几近完全报废的推进装置后，Rey就有点绝望了：这“修”和“重换一个”根本没什么区别。

“那就把缄默者的推进装置拆下来换上去吧。”Kylo Ren说得很无所谓，又无比真挚，仿佛只是送出了一颗没人要的玻璃弹珠。而Rey也终于明白自己为什么总觉得哪里怪怪的了——这几天来，男人好像从未管过他自己的船，也没提起过之后的打算。等等，难道说他，Ben这次终于要一起……

“蛰伏在第一秩序里的伦武士团已经控制住Hux了，得到我的指令后，他们就会来接我……所以你先修好千年隼，先自己……”

“你又是这样。你总是这样。”第二次了，这是自己第二次相信他要回头了。

“Rey……更后边的事我也还没想好，但我总不能就把第一秩序放在那里不管，它是个不安定因素……”

“那这次你所谓的‘反叛’和‘谋杀’呢？都是你计划好用来扫除异己的？所以你就没想过离开那，对不对？”

“那个确实是意外……Rey，我安插伦武士团进去只是做个准备，我也不知道会有这么个突发状况，成为了一次契机。对不起，Rey，我现在还不能走……但我真的想过很多，我……”

她其实也知道，他们卷入的从来都不是什么简单的儿童过家家。这是波及了整个银河系的战争，不只是原力的光与暗，还有太多太多其他错综复杂的根脉……然而情绪一上来，人就容易失控。所以，是她先冲过去的，将男人按在了千年隼的舱壁上，然后踮起脚尖强势地索要了一个毫无技巧可言的吻。

总归是要分别的，甚至下次下下次也都会是以这样收尾……索性就趁着还待在一起时，抓紧吧——“你以为一个推进装置就能把我打发了，Ben ？”

而他的上衣也正是在这前后被扯掉扔在了地上的。紧接着，便是Kylo Ren突然揽住她翻身、一转局势，以及在热吻和抚摸中转来的通讯提示。明明Rey才是先挑起事端的那个，她却在撩起男人全身的火苗后竭力挣脱了这具厚实滚烫的身体。因此，少女刚一放下耳麦，就被面色不善的怪物一把抱起，“押送”去了休息室。

难得有那么一小会儿，被情潮和快感淹没的女孩侥幸抓住了飘散的意识，便在黏着的水声中，于吱呀作响的床板上，顺口问了一句：“我们、我们这个样子……哈……这块……千年隼真的不会散架吗？”

而似乎永远都不会知足的野兽也轻轻咬住了她的脖颈，从喉咙里咕哝出咆哮般的低语：但我倒觉得……可能是你先受不住呢，sweetheart？

——

基地里的各位不是没从Rose那听说，有关任务期间千年隼因推进装置出现故障而送修的事。

可当看到那艘货船的推进器颜色从离开时的温和水蓝变成了现在的浓烈猩红后，他们还是觉得哪里有一丝怪异，但具体什么却又说不上来。


End file.
